Rikkau and Naraku's Secret
by Crescent Stardust
Summary: Rikkau is an incarnation of Naraku but she doesn't know it yet. Somehow, Naraku has made her forget about him and be nice and truthful to the Inuyasha gang. Paine, a lost half breed, fighting some demons comes along and becomes another member of the Inuya


Rikkau sat up on the tree branch, with her long, brown tail and bright pink eyes, as she saw Inuyasha walk up to her.

"What do you want?" Rikkau gave Inu a cautioning glance.

"I need to talk to you about something! Is that okay with you?" Inu replied madly.

"Come up here then." she laughed.

"NO YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU LAZY---"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled in frustration as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Don't you be calling her lazy! None of us are lazy so treat her like you treat Sango okay? With Rikkau being the same size as Rin is, it's no fair to call her things!" Kagome pointed her finger at him.

Rikkau jumped off of the tree branch and landed on the ground like a bunny running along a flat field.

"Leave us alone for a few minutes okay!" Inuyasha wanted Kagome to leave.

Kagome looked very embarrassed as she turned around and walked over to where Sango and Kirara were standing.

Rikkau tried to look calming into Inu's eyes, but she couldn't help looking confused because Inuyasha barely ever talked to her, "What is it?" she said with a small quiver in her voice.

"I want to learn more about you." he began with his head bowed in a somewhat shy way.

Rikkau ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't be shy. It's okay, I don't mind telling you things about me. I don't mind."

"Really?" his face lit up a dozen times more.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Go ahead. Ask away."

"Are you full demon or what are you?"

"I'm half cat demon and half human. I have a true form and a temporary form. I'm in my temporary form right now." Rikkau answered with her arms on Inu's shoulders.

"Okay, well who are your parents? How did you get here?" with his second question, his head lifted up.

"My father's name is Tetsuko who is full human and my mother's name is Shika, who is a full cat demon." she paused for a bit before answering the next question." I was born here."

"I see. Well, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Inu continued.

"Nope. I'm a single child." she gave a simple answer with her hands wrapped into each other behind her back and her head down.

"I have a brother. His name is ---"

She cut him off and perked her ears, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Uhh. Yah. How do you know him?" he was confused.

Rikkau thought to herself_, How will I tell him? He doesn't even trust his older brother._

"Well?" Inu became impatient.

_If I tell him that Naraku and Sesshoumaru are my friends, he'll spread the word._ Rikkau thought.

"How do you know him!" Inuyasha was getting really upset that Rikkau wasn't telling him how she knows Sesshoumaru right away.

"I uhh."

"Tell me." he stepped closer with perked ears.

Rikkau put her ears back and finally spoke,"The only reason why I know him is because...uhh"

"I'M GONNA EXPLODE IF YOU WAIT ANY LONGER!" Miroku surprised both of them as he came back from gathering herbs with Shippou.

"Were you spying on us?" Inuyasha warned Miroku, "Cuz if you were, I'm gonna pound you like I've---"

"Don't worry about it. It happened to me all the time before I found you guys." Rikkau looked to the ground.

Inu softened his voice, "Are you sure?"

Out of nowhere, Miroku decided to grope Rikkau right then and there.

She turned around to face Miroku, (before Rikkau turned she was looking at an open field where Kirara is) and slapped him as hard as she could, making a handprint on his face.

"Well excuse me for exploring the beauty of the female boddess." Miroku mumbled to himself.

"You'll never be excused for doing that! You do that to every lady you see and they always reject you!" Inu mused.

"Umm, I'll be right back." Rikkau said REALLY quietly into Inuyasha's ear.

"Where you going?" Inu asked a little late as Rikkau ran off.

Kagome wondered what she was doing but only whispered to Sango the direction she's going.

"I'll follow her if you want. I'm bringing Kirara though." Sango offered.

"Okay, I'll be with everyone else" Kagome easily agreed.

_I wonder if somebody decided to follow me. _Rikkau thought and looked behind her. _I knew it. Sango always has to be the follower with her huge demon kitty._

"Where are you going Rikkau?" Sango wanted to know as she jumped off Kirara, landing on a small hill.

"Places." was all she had to say as she began to walk faster.

"That's so specific. Rikkau, I'm just being curio-" Sango was interrupted.

"Curious? CURIOUS? Well, a really good friend would just be TRUSTWORTHY and leave the other friend alone. What if she needed to you know, 'go', then eh? What if? Just leave... me alone. Okay?"

Sango was surprised. Rikkau has never exploded on her like that before. "Sorry." and with that being said, she turned around and went back to camp where the others are.

_I think I'm gonna just go for a little walk to the sacred tree in the Inuyasha Forest. Maybe I'll find somebody like me there._ Rikkau was getting desperate to find somebody like her.

Rikkau had both human and cat demon features. Long brown tail with a blue short skirt, a small suade hood covered up her ears. She also has short chin-length hair the colour of gold.

_A half breed..._ How and why did SHE have to be a half breed?

_WAIT! Inuyasha is a half breed too! That's why he protects me and my feelings! He knows what it's like._ Rikkau put a depressed look on as she remembered her childhood, being rejected by everyone_. I should go back now.  
_  
MEANWHILE WITH INU AND THE GANG...

"Where is she? Where has she gone? Is she ok?" Inuyasha was worrying about his new friend.

Kirara meowed in the direction of which the wind was coming from, the opposite direction that Rikkau had left everyone.

"I smell demon's blood." Inu declared as he withdrew his tetsuseiga.

Kagura came down from her feather, and held her fan up so that it would hide her face slightly, "Where is Rikkau?" Her voice had a slightly annoyed tone.


End file.
